Harry Goes Back In Time
by Lil'-Miss-Understood
Summary: Harry goes back in time and meets his parents CHAPTER 5 up!PS. whats the point of doin disclamers we all now who the characters belong to. My name used to be FunnyGal60
1. Finding The Time Turner

Dear readers Hi im SeX_GoDeSs69 and id like to say I own Bridget and Fiona but the rest belongs to JKR this is my first story so don't flame me. Other Authors with tips would be appreciated thankyou  
  
SeX_GoDeSs69  
  
  
  
HARRY GOES BACK IN TIME Chapter 1 Harry Potter was walking down to the dungeons with his friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger who where holding hands. Harry looked left out ever scince Ron and Hermione started going out Harry hadn't really been talking to them because Ron knew he liked Hermione but asked her out anyway. "So Harry did you hear the Chudly Cannons won again I swear they are going to be in the world cup" Ron said looking at Harry "mm ok" Harry mumbled. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed "you cant stay mad at us forever!!!!" yelled Ron causing people to look. Harry looked at him angrily "WATCH ME!!!" he yelled and stormed off.  
  
Ron just doesn't understand Harry Thought I really liked Hermione. He was so angry that he punched the nearest wall. He heard something fall so he walked over to where he heard it. "hey it's a time turner" he said to him self. Just as e picked it up he heard someone yell "POTTER" He spinned around so fast that he fell and heard something smash. Then everything went black.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~  
  
"Jamie he's waking up" "Don't call me Jamie" "Call him Jamie, Sirius it pisses him off"  
  
Harry Groaned. He blinked. Standing over him was three people. A girl with red hair and stunning green eyes. There were two boys. One that looked just like him and another with long black hair and brown eyes that danced mysteriously. The girl sat up "im Lily Evans" "Harry Potter" Lily sat up straight, shocked looking between Harry and James. The boy that looked like him looked confused and the other boy burst out laughing. When he controlled himself he said "hi im Sirius Black, but seriously (A/N no pun intended imaginary person: none taken) who are you?"  
  
"Sirius?...Ohhh Nooo" Harry Groaned as he remembered the time turner.  
  
He looked around for it "What cha' doin?" Sirius said. "Ron Granger that's my name" Harry said suddenly and looked to the side and slapped his head "I need to see Dumbledore" "Ok Ron," said the boy he didn't know yet "by the way im James Potter" That was the last thing Harry saw because he had fainted.  
  
  
  
Hi again its stupid I know if you don't want me to go on I wont but anyway tune in next time : Harry sees Dumbledore Harry gets sorted James shows Harry their dormitory A prank on Malfoy And Harry's first day  
  
Id like to shout out to my friends SKITTLES I LOVE YA Remember eat your greens Sal *in a spooky voice* I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT dun dun dun  
  
BYE PEOPLES SeX_GoDeSs69  
  
PS. REVEW PLZ 


	2. Frilly Pink Dresses and Red polka dotted...

Hi it's me again any way id like to say hi and thanks to my 3 reviewers.2 of them had characters and they were AliKat and ks5857 and id also like to thank my other reviewer JUDGEMENT anyway on to the story  
  
Harry Goes Back In Time Harry groaned, found his glasses and sat up. Harry sighed 'it was all a dream I won't see my parents as teenagers'he thought. Just then a much younger Madame Pomfrey came in 'ok either Madame Pomfrey splashed some youth potion on herself and now she looks like an 18 year old or it wasn't a dream' Harry thought "oh good your up" she said "take this and then go and see Professor Dumbledore the password is acid pops" she forced a goblet in his hands. Harry gulped it down and hurried out.  
  
He went to the gargoyle that led into Dumbledore's office "acid pops" he said. He went in and knocked on the door "come in" a voice said. He opened the door and saw that Sirus, James and Lily were there as well "uh hi" Harry said "was up Ron?" Sirus said "umm the sky?" answered Harry "oh ok cool" Sirus said looking pretty sad that Harry got his joke "umm hi Professor Dumbledore im Ron Granger and I was hoping that I could talk to you umm alone" Harry said "eww do you know how sick that sounds" said Sirus "you have a sick sick mind Black" groaned Lily. When they were gone Harry said straight away "im not Ron Granger my name is Harry Potter im from the future" "Ok tell me what happened" Dumbledore said calmly so "well it all happened when (/insert story of what happened\) and that's what happened" "I see well at dinner you will get sorted as Ron Granger and until we get another time turner you can stay here and continue your studies" Dumbledore said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"hey what's with that guy Ron he was really weird" James said "yeah whatever anyways can we go to dinner im starving" groaned Sirus "yeah James you've been talking about Ron ever since you came back to the common room" sighed Remus "ok lets go to dinner, you coming Lils" said James "you guys go ill catch up later I have to do something" she answered so they left.  
  
Lily ran back to her dormitory and looked around. She took something out of her pocket. In her hands were pieces of shattered glass and sparkling sand. She ran to her trunk and took a time turner out 'I knew I saw this sand somewhere he either came from the future or the past and he is hiding something' she thought 'I better get down to dinner'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Harry and Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall. Harry resisted the urge to cover his ears their was so much noise. They walked up to the front then it was like someone pressed a mute button everything went quiet "thankyou" said Dumbledore "this is Ron Granger an exchange student from Salem school in America please make him welcome and now he will be sorted" all of sudden Lucius Malfoy stood up on the table and his robes changed into a frilly pink dress and his hair grew a little bit and changed into corkscrew curls and he started singing "Good ship Lollipop" when he was finished everybody roared with laughter. When it died down Lucius yelled "ILL GET YOU POTTER!!!" and ran out "now now lets sort Ron and then I want to talk to Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew in my office" Harry sat on the chair and put on the sorting hat "hello Harry Potter" 'please just put me in Gryffindor you already have' "have I really well ok then GRYFFINDOR" Harry put the hat back on the chair and walked over to the Gryffindor table "RON RON OVER HERE RON" Harry saw that it was Sirus pointing to a chair next to him so he went over and sat there "Welcome to Gryffindor oh and im Arabella" said a very pretty girl that was sitting next to Remus she had brown hair that went straight down her back and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight "thanks" he answered "GUYS GUYS" they all turned around there was the most beautiful girl that Harry had ever seen her blonde hair waving out and you could notice her blue eyes a Millon miles away "hi Bridget" said Sirus "hi *cough* how are *gasp* you?" she said trying to catch her breath then she squealed "guess what I saw?" she said doing a little dance "what did you see" said James. Bridget threw a picture on the table. Everybody gathered around it except Harry then they roared with laughter "what's so funny?" said Harry. Sirus threw the picture at him. He caught it and looked at it then burst out laughing the running around the picture was Lucius Malfoy still in the frilly pink dress but it had ripped showing his white with red polka dot undies. When they finished laughing Bridget looked at Harry "who are you?" she said "im Ron Granger I just came from America" he replied "how come you don't have an American Accent?" she asked looking suspicious "Because he doesn't live in America" they all turned around to see Lily walking towards then "he lives here he just went to school there" she said "he's my cousin but I didn't notice it was him because we haven't seen each other for ages" Harry looked confused "just go along with it" Lily whispered in his ear "oh yeah I remember hey Lily can I talk to you" he said.  
  
They walked out of that Great Hall "OK who are you?" Lily said "im" Lily cut him off" I know you came from the future or the past because I found bits of a time turner" Harry's eyes opened up wide. He pulled her into the closest classroom "my name is Harry Potter Im from the future"  
  
  
  
How was it anyway I have to go im writing another story READ IT its about My favourite character but she is owned by me Bridget Hayler anyways sorry I couldent put Harrys First Day in or when James showed Harry their dormitory but I promise it will be in the next chapter thanx bye  
  
SeX_GoDeSs69 


	3. I make my characters faint alot dont i

Hey its me again sorry I havnt updated in AGES ive been busy with my new boyfriend ;) so ON WITH THE STORY  
  
~HARRY GOES BACK IN TIME~  
  
"Oh ok- WHAT?!?!?!?!" Lily's face was half confused and half surprised.  
  
"He yeah that's me famous Harry Potter" Harry said looking a bit awkward.  
  
"Hold on, rewind did you say Harry POTTER" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" "Are you related to James on any way?" Lily asked. "Umm well he's my father" Harry answered.  
  
"Who's your mother?" Lily asked cautiously because Harry seemed kinda upset.  
  
"You" he said back in hardly a whisper.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Lily, Lily wake up" "huh where am I?" Lily sat up and saw James, Sirius, Remus and Harry "im ok" then she looked at Harry and then James then Harry again and raised her eyebrow at him as if saying "is it true". Harry nodded.  
  
Lily fell back on her bed. James sighed.  
  
"well lets get out of here"  
  
~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
well that's all folks I have to do homework *groan* I have about *looks at watch* 5 hours to get it don't before school. Well bye FunnyGal60 PS. I will write another chapter 2morrow  
see this gorgeous button below me why don't you click it. You now it helps relive stress ( 


	4. An exploading letter

Hello it's me again sorry about the short chapters in my story its just me teachers have been giving me a hell lot of homework im really busy so bye HERES THE STORY.  
  
Harry Goes Back In Time  
  
"So Ron, ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" Bridget asked  
  
"Not really" Harry said nervously. Ever since Bridget had met Harry she had been very suspicious.  
  
"Why not Har-Ron it's the best place to learn, they teach everything here" Lily said  
  
"No they don't" Bridget snapped back  
  
"How would you know?" Harry said, defending his mother.  
  
"Ron she lived in America before she lived in England" Said Sirius.  
  
"Oh"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Today we will be learning about how to transfigure small objects to big objects" Professor McGonagall droned on.  
  
'This is NOT the professor McGonagall I know' Harry thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall had long strawberry blonde hair that was loose out of her usual bun and actually looked really nice. But that wasn't the thing that surprised harry. She was BORING like really boring.  
  
A note appeared on harrys desk. He looked at Sirius, who was sitting next to him, confused.  
  
Sirus was looking very innocent while looking at McGonagall and twiddling his thumbs. Harry looked at the letter like it was going to explode any minute and knowing Sirius it probably would.  
  
Harry opened it caustically.  
  
'Ron, meet us marauders in the Gryffindor common room at 12 tonight DON'T BE LATE. PS. This letter will explode in 10 seconds'  
  
Harry knew this would happen. He put the letter down hastily and moved his chair as far away from his desk as he could. Professor McGonagall stoped talking and looked at Harry.  
  
"What ARE you doing Mr Granger?"  
  
"Um, well, you see, uhh." Harry stuttered.  
  
Professor McGonagall picked up the letter.  
  
Harry squeaked.  
  
"now what is th- AGHHH".  
  
The letter had just exploded right in McGonagall's face. When the smoke cleared McGonagall's face was black. The class roared with laughter.  
  
"GRANGER GET TO PROFESSER DUMBLEDORES OFFICE NOW AND DETENTION TILL CHRISTMAS!!!."  
  
Harry silently packed up his things and walked out the door. He was just out off the door when he stuck his head back in the door and stuck his tongue out to Sirius.  
  
Sirius snickered and stuck his tongue out back at Harry.  
  
"GO"  
  
Harry quickly pulled his head back out of the door and ran down the hall.  
  
"now what have we here a running student"  
  
Harry looked up and saw a person who looked like Filch.  
  
'Must be his father'  
  
"sorry im booked out with detentions till-" Harry pretended to look at an imaginary book "Christmas sorry bye"  
  
He started running again.  
  
"HEY" ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~  
  
Was that long enough? Probably not but anyways ill update soon bye FunnyGal60  
  
I mean it I swear pressing That button reduces stress Go on try it. 


	5. ATTACK OF THE HIPPIES

Hey, sorry for not updating in AGES but ive been busy with school, being grounded and sneaking out to go places so yea heres the story  
  
HARRY GOES BACK IN TIME  
  
"Mr Potter? Why are you here?" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Uhhh well I got a note that Professor McGonagall picked up and it umm kinda exploded in her face" Harry bit his lip hard, he was trying sooo hard to not laugh at McGonagall's face.  
  
"I see well if I let you off Professor McGonagall might hurt me," he chuckled "so you will have a detention with Hagrid tomorrow night"  
  
Harry silently thanked Dumbledore for giving him a detention with Hagrid.  
  
Harry walked out but someone grabbed him and pulled him into a closet.  
  
"Bridget what ARE you doing?"  
  
She growled at him "there's something strange about you and im going to find out what if it's the last thing I do!!!!"  
  
She opened the closet and walked away. Harry stood there shocked. He shook his head and got out of the closet and walked away. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Yo dude was up?" Sirius said coming up to Harry when he walked in the common room with Lily, James and Remus trailing behind.  
  
They saw Harry's shocked face and sat down looking worried all except Sirius "Yo man was wid da face DUDE. Did a girl turn you down or sumfin DUDE?"  
  
"Put up your hand if you can actually FEEL your brain turning into goo as Sirius talks" Lily asked amused.  
  
Though she was only talking to Harry, James and Remus all the common room heard her and everybody put up their hand except Sirius.  
  
James, Remus and Lily snickered but Harry just shook his head and became very interested in his hand.  
  
Lily looked at him "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing ill be fine," Harry then said desperately trying to change the subject "who wants to go to the Kitchen's?"  
  
"oh me, me pick me" Sirius jumped around with his hand up.  
  
"Yeah sure, but first lets show you our dorm room" said James  
  
"Ok" said Harry. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
They went up to the boys dorms and Harry instantly turned around to walk out.  
  
Remus grabbed his wrist and Harry was forced to turn around.  
  
"It's not that bad" Remus grinned.  
  
"Im NOT sleeping in here" Harry said stubbornly.  
  
The dorm room was pink it flowers, hearts and the words PEACE, NO WAR and FLOWERS ROCK were all over the walls.  
  
"Your all hippies I tell you, HIPPIES" said Harry pointing at them.  
  
Sirius started skipping around him and put a flower in Harry's hair.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHH"  
  
Harry started running around the room, screaming like a chicken with his head chopped off.  
  
James caught him and said with a grin on his face "Sirius painted it"  
  
"PEACE DUDE" Sirius yelled  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked out.  
  
They followed her out and saw Bridget and Arabella come in.  
  
"hey guys we're going down to the kitchen's want to come" said Lily  
  
"sure" ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"MASTER JAMES, MASTER SIRIUS what is it you is wanting today sirs" yelled a house elf running up to them.  
  
James and Sirius grinned at each other and started ordering things, as they sat down.  
  
There were only 4 seats at the table. Remus, Sirius, Bridget, and Lily sat down. Arabella sat down on Remus's lap. Harry shrugged and sat down on Sirius and fluttered his eyelashes at Sirius.  
  
Sirius pushed him off and Harry fell off and his head fell on Bridget's lap.  
  
They stared in each others eyes Harry's head getting closer and closer, their lips about to touch they were brought out of their traces with Lily screaming "GET OFF ME JAMES!!!" made them shake there heads and looked up to find James sitting on Lily's lap and Lily flailing her arms screaming.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor with his food looking at Bridget confused and seeing she was looking at her food confused too.  
  
Harry sighed and started eating. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Wow what's going on with Harry and Bridget :o) find out in the next chapter of HARRY GOES BACK IN TIME  
  
REVIEWERS: Thanks to: Angelisa Snape Anon Sristi DBZ gal  
  
See that button below PLZ PRESS 


End file.
